Tactical vests, including plate carriers, concealable carriers, low visibility carriers, and the like, are used by military, law enforcement, and other personnel to absorb the impact and protect against penetration to the body from a threat, such as a ballistic projectile and shrapnel from explosions. Such tactical vests are conventionally tailored to fit the body shape of a male individual. Accordingly, when a female individual wears these conventional vests, her motion is typical inhibited. These conventional vests are also uncomfortable due to the lack of support and accommodation for the female anatomy. For example, a hard plate carried by these conventional vests may exert excess compression on the breast tissue of a female wearer. It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.